1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a carrying device for a loading space of a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
A carrying device of this type for a trunk of a passenger vehicle of the Mercedes S-Class is known. Here a carrying net in the area of the rear wall of the trunk is stretched across the width of the loading opening. The carrying net is designed in the form of a pocket; the upper edges of the opening of the pocket-like carrying net are formed by elastic tension cords, which are spread apart by hand as needed either to place the object to be transported into the net or to take it out again. When spread open, the carrying net blocks a large part of the rear area of the loading opening. The carrying net must therefore be removed before large, bulky objects such as suitcases or the like can be slid into the trunk.
The task of the invention is to create a carrying device of the type indicated above which makes it possible to hold and transport objects and which nevertheless is positioned in such a way that the trunk can be loaded with bulky objects without interference.